


firsts

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Series: loving you [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Romance, based on author's hoe endeavors, hoe and drink responsibly, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: this is the first kiss you remember





	firsts

**01\.   dowoon;**

when he does it, he pulls you in so fast that you almost get whiplash and it has you clinging onto him, laughing helplessly as you both tumble backwards into the grass. the summer light is blinding, though not quite as blinding as the smile he flashes when he climbs over you until his arms are caged around your head. it has you so disoriented that all you can do is blink and nod and holding onto his shirt front tighter. thank god you’re laying down otherwise you’d just fall right over.

but it’s when he presses his slightly dry lips to your cheek, that has your world spinning so fast you might tumble right into the sky, or might just spin off into space. he’s equal parts eager and shy, tender and hesitant, warm and restrained. and you can’t move and you’re already losing track of how it’s been.

you don’t even remember what he says when he breaks away, but it has you rolling your eyes and tugging him down by his collar in quick succession until you collapse onto and into each other, so so helpless with laughter.

this is the first kiss you remember because it feels like bubblegum and dandelions and the adventures you’ve yet to have.

 

* * *

 

 

**02\.   wonpil;**

you’re his first kiss, though you don’t know this because he kisses you first.

you don’t realize when the blankets had already absorbed your warmth and taken shape around you both. you don’t realize until minutes into it when he’s pushing you back against the wall with the earnestness of passion. until he strips down to his barest vulnerability and unravels himself into complete malleability. after the vodka and whiskey shots are kissed away from your tongue, you start to taste the inexperience and insecurity more bitter than the alcohol. feel it in the lost hands and the slender frame bending in towards you, further… further

he chases your lips when you pull back, but the words “is this your first time?” has him stopping. you don’t need to hear the “is it obvious?” to already know.

you take in the avoidant eyes and tightening of muscles and lips, but all you can feel is yourself unravelling. loosening yourself into the tangled chaos that you are before him.

so you push him back, ease him back into the mess of blankets, smile, before “don’t worry about it” and pressing your warm lips to his nose.

this is the first kiss you remember because it’s the one that makes you vulnerable too.

 

* * *

 

 

**03\.   youngk;**

you give in when he threatens to tickle you, so you tell. but not before you flash a wicked smile. and not before you close the gap between the pair of you, with a steady hand on the back of his neck, tugging him down towards you. the two extra tequilas he had in your stead, to save you from the earlier drinking games, slow him. or really his mind, because his hands effortlessly find your lower back in response and his fingers walk tingles up your spine.

you don’t care it’s a crowded college street on a saturday night, where plenty of people can see and many may recognize you. the multicolors of the different store and bar lights blend his face into a picasso masterpiece and you just can’t get enough. so your hands move to cradle his face briefly, then you’re leaning up into him now - an equal and opposite reaction.

the answer is only a few words, but it’s not the question he’s asking now as he changes into a greek statue in contrapposto. the tightening of his hand around your waist with the looseness of the other at his side; the sharpness of his breath against the soft part of his lips, mimicking yours at his ear.

so you reply, this time without words. just travel along the ridged path his veins carve from his column of neck with your breath until you’re making fresh art across the canvas.

this is the first kiss you remember because you can only think about how intimate it is that while wild things may tear your throat, but you choose instead to kiss it.

 

* * *

 

 

**04\. jae;**

he almost stops mid-lyric when he catches sight of you creeping into the performance late, but continues singing on without a hitch. but you know him and you know the shy smile, the loosening of shoulders, and the habitual head lift to push his glasses up, that aren’t there today.

you find each other easily in the crowd later, as the rest of the guests file out past the bride and groom, taking leftover cake and the newlywed’s thanks with them home. it’s long past sunset but the open tent is well lit, with rows of round lanterns strung along like ivy across the ceiling.

his touch is light, expression quietly appreciative as he drags his gaze down the decorated hair, red dress, and kitten heels, then back to the prettiest part of it all – your smile. just as you are enjoying how the white vest and slacks and the pale blue button-up with its sleeve rolls up to the elbows make him seem so impossibly tall.

before you can express this, he’s lifting your entwined hands, guitar fingers guiding. you understand this request and twirl once, laughter and skirts flaring out.

when you face him again, he’s closer now. somehow in this one revolution, something changes in his eyes, even more distinct than usual, without his usual glasses to hide it. and slowly, slowly, without breaking pace, he bends and presses his lips to the back of your hand.

this is the first kiss you remember because it catches like sunlight in the nighttime lanterns and strings itself through all the spaces, setting it aglow.

 

* * *

 

 

**05\. sungjin;**

it’s the only unanimous decision, which is a feat across twelve drunk people to say the least.

he has always been tall, but he has never seemed taller than in this moment standing before you, as you look up at him through the slanted light. his shoulders and expanse of chest clothed in his fitted black t-shirt seem remind of deluminators or incoming storms – the way it swallows the low streetlights and alights the darkness with something more primal and aching than light.

everyone had voted ‘kiss’ over ‘hit’ for the game, but no one ever specified where. so you make pleading eye contact when you step into his shadow. though not even you know what you’re asking for, or asking of him.

_please be quick? please be gentle? please kiss me? please don’t?_

_or perhaps… please tell me that you feel the same?_

he must understand something you don’t because you feel the quiet laugh across the narrowing space between you more than you see it. but even more so you know the hum of reassurance he makes deep in the spaces between his bones as he reaches up and cradles your face in both his hands. he holds you with warm and fragile hands like it means something to him. you hope it does.

the brush of your bangs from your face is like a reverse curtain draw – your eyelashes flutter shut in response and you relax into his touch.

and the press of his lips against your forehead is brief, but tender and sincere. honest things are born from the veil of night, but you watch distant stars burst behind your eyelids.

this is the first kiss you remember because it helps you find comfort in the darkness, so you extinguish the lights to stargaze.

 

* * *

 

 

**(06. him;**

the evening is soft pink melting into lavender and indigo, and it finds you two sitting on the park steps. the quiet between you is heavy with the fragile words you had just spoken, hanging like a chandelier above. casting dappled light and on the weathered stairs beneath you. waiting.

he takes in your words and gives a few of his own. but you don’t quite hear them because he turns then to rest a thumb and palm against your cheek. you’re just lost in the languages passing across, so honest, expectant, and electric.

then he’s leaning in, he’s so close now that you could count all the faint marks on his skin or connect all the moles into something more coherent than this. if either of you are breathing, neither of you can hear it, or feel it.

his eyes travel down now to settle on your mouth, on your lips, and you find yourself wetting them.

“make a wish,” he murmurs.

the words bring a rush of memory. of years ago, of you picking the fallen eyelash off his blushing cheek, of you telling him the same. and it unlocks something inside, pouring forth.

maybe you lean in first, or he is already falling forward. and while there isn’t a long enough distance between you two or a fast enough speed travelled for it to crash, but something does when you touch. something that makes a deafening sound at the point of connection, before it skids to a stop.

you barely have a moment to learn the taste of his lips before he’s parting them to pull you in. into his mouth, into his arms, into him. it’s just a slow descent into mindlessness, all just the taste of uncertainties and the fleetingness of beautiful things.

this is first kiss you remember because you think you might never be able to kiss anyone else ever again, not after you’ve already known this. **)**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/168375120921/)


End file.
